


Shuffle

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Things tended to get lost in the shuffle and an OC made sure to be there when they did.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Shuffle

Things had a way of getting lost in the shuffle, a fact Theo took advantage of when able. As he'd grown older and larger, it was harder to easily fade into a crowd. His days as a child pick pocket had come to an end but luckily he had found a little niche for himself. He'd started gathering as a way to get food and a bit of money. That had set him on the path of coming up with clever little lies to sell goods to people. And to supplement his income, he'd keep track of any large gatherings and separate the rich from their money in any resulting chaos.

It didn't lead him to great riches, but it was enough to make a comfortable living. He was fairly self-sufficient and only needed additional resources to help with his cooking classes at the Bismarck or a rare and difficult ingredient. His dreams had changed and he hoped to one day open his own restaurant somewhere. That was far off into the future and would require much more capital than he had access to.

"Excuse me," he murmured as he brushed against a tall Roegadyn man. The other man huffed as Theo passed, but otherwise seemed more focused on the boisterous gathering before them. This suited Theo's needs just fine. Theo slipped the pouch of gil into a pocket and melted down a nearby alley. He was hoping to be gone before the man knew what happened. He didn't usually resort to pick pocketing unless there were enough people big enough for him to obscure what he was up to. It wasn't a guaranteed pay day like it used to be, but he was never one to shy away from opportunities.


End file.
